Call Me Maybe(versi Sakura)
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Gimana kalau beberapa anak dari anime NARUTO nge-parody-in Call Me Maybe? Apa yang akan terjadi? RnR Please Just OneShoot! Gomennasai


**Call Me Maybe (versi Sakura)**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO_Masashi Kishimoto. Call Me Maybe_Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor and Parody**

**Pair : SasuNaru and SakuSasu(soalnya yang suka Cuma Saku)**

**Summary : **Gimana kalau beberapa anak dari anime NARUTO nge-parody-in **Call Me Maybe**? Apa yang akan terjadi? RnR Please~

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan senyum, aku berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibakkan gorden. Kubuka jendela dengan kedua tanganku untuk menghirup udara pagi. Mataku mencari sebuah sosok di halaman tetangga—ya, dari kamarku kebetulan bisa melihat halaman tetangga sebelah yang baru saja menempati rumah itu seminggu lalu—, sebuah senyum manis terkembang di wajah cantikku.

'Aku menemukannya,' batinku senang. Aku pun memandanginya, tetangga baruku adalah seorang lelaki dengan kulit putih _porselen_, memiliki mata _onyx_ yang sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang, dia juga tinggi dan tampan. Ah! Dan jangan lupakan model rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi. Oh, _My Lovely Prince~_

Aku sungguh tergila-gila padanya. Ya, walaupun aku belum tahu siapa namanya. Mataku terbelalak beberapa detik ketika melihat sang pangeranku membuka kaos hitam yang ia kenakan.

'_SixPack_,' itulah kalimat pertama yang terlintas di benakku. Tanpa kusadari kami saling berpandangan, otomatis aku langsung berjongkok—berniat bersembunyi—, kupegang dadaku dan kurasakan detak jantungku lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

'Oh Tuhan, aku kena serangan jantung~' batinku gila.

.

.

.

Aku berkumpul di garasi rumahku dengan kedua lelaki anggota _band_ku. Kami bersepakat untuk membuat rencana agar pangeranku berkenalan denganku.

"Sakura-_chan_, lihat, lihat itu pangeran pujaan hatimu," ujar Naruto—lelaki yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga garis meilntang di masing-masing pipinya, berbola mata _saffire_, berkulit _tan_, dan berambut _blonde_ jabrik berantakan—dengan cemprengnya, ia adalah gitaris di _band _kami. Ia menunjuk pangeran impianku yang tengah memperbaiki mobil _sport_ hitamnya di depan rumahnya.

Aku segera berlari ke mobilku, saat ini aku hanya memakai _t-shirt _berwarna _pink_ dengan motif kelinci putih dan memakai celana jeans sepaha. Naruto mendatangiku sambil membawa ember berisi air yang telah dicampur dengan sabun untuk mencuci mobil dan tidak lupa dengan _spons_nya.

"Ini Sakura, _Ganbatte_," bisik Naruto menyemangatiku. Lalu aku melirik ke arah Kiba—lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya, berbola mata dan berambut coklat. Ia ada di bagian _drums_—yang mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkat tangannya berusaha menyemangatiku. Aku pun tersenyum yakin sambil berdo'a dalam hati.

Awalnya aku mencuci mobil dengan normal-normal saja, namun karena dia—pangeranku—tidak menoleh-menoleh, aku mulai naik ke atas mobil dan mengelap kaca depan sambil berpose se-_sexy_ mungkin. Dan kalian tahu apa hasilnya? NIHIL! Dia tidak menoleh sama sekali kepadaku. Aku pun masih berusaha hingga akhirnya…

**BRUUGHH!**

Aku terjatuh dari atas mobil. Kulihat dia berjalan mendekat, mungkin dia melihatku saat jatuh. Tiba-tiba sebersit ide nakal melintas di otak jeniusku. Aku pura-pura pingsan, dalam bayanganku aku menjadi _princess _Jasmin dan pangeranku menjadi pangeran yang lebih tampan dari si Aladdin butut itu. Kurasakan ada seseorang di atasku, kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku langsung tersenyum, diapun juga tersenyum kepadaku. Aku segera bangun dan menulis nomer ponselku di sebuah kertas—yang memang sejak awal ada di saku celanaku—. Ketika aku mau member kertas itu, kulihat dia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah ada di garasi mengotak-atik gitar kesayangannya.

Kulihat pangeranku memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Naruto dan mengatakan,

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Ku harap kau punya waktu untuk meneleponku, Bye." Setelah itu pangeran idamanku kembali ke rumahnya. Naruto wajahnya memerah—kupikir Naruto bakal marah-marah. Apa jangan-jangan dia…GAY?!

Sedangkan aku dan Kiba cengo melihat adegan barusan. Kurasa aku akan mati sekarang juga.

END!


End file.
